


Par fierté

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gwen veut prendre soin de son roi, Il fait froid à Camelot, Léon aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Parfois, Arthur était insupportable, surtout quand il maintenait que, non, il n'avait pas attrapé froid.Alors Gwen devait bien passer par des chemins plus détournés pour prendre soin de son idiot de mari - et ses chemins prenaient souvent en compte Leon.





	Par fierté

**Author's Note:**

> Et je termine de rattraper mon retard 2 jours avant Noël !  
> Un peu de fandom Merlin et de brOTP proposé par Kalincka (pour vous aider à oublier ce final qui a désormais 5 ans), en espérant que ça vous plaise !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, votre Altesse ?  
Guenièvre sourit en faisant face à Léon, qui la regardait avec cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, mais la reine était toujours aussi impressionnée par la loyauté et l'intelligence du chevalier.  
Qualités qui seraient loin d'être nécessaires pour la requête qu'elle allait lui présenter, mais passons.  
\- Oui Léon, répondit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et ma demande va sans doute vous sembler... Incongrue, au vu de votre rang, mais je ne peux la confier qu'à vous. Cela concerne le roi.  
Léon hocha la tête, un voile d'inquiétude et de curiosité dans le regard - que Gwen n'aurait pas remarqué si cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle devait chercher à interpréter les émotions de son ami.  
\- Le roi, votre Altesse ?  
\- Eh bien, il se peut qu'Arthur ait attrapé froid à cause de l'hiver, mais qu'il refuse de l'admettre par fierté. Pourriez-vous aller trouver une tenue chaude quelconque en ville, et lui offrir, comme un cadeau ? Si cela vient de vous, il ne refusera pas.  
L'incrédulité fut rapidement remplacée par le rire amusé de Léon, auquel Guenièvre répondit par un doux sourire. Et pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus de reine et de chevalier, juste deux vieux amis, amusés par le comportement parfois si enfantin du nouveau roi.  
\- Et s'il me demande, j'imagine que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans ce présent ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Ma foi, je devrais pouvoir vous rendre ce service alors.


End file.
